


Randiga tårtljus och ritualer

by Jordgubbe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV character har ingen koll, Snippet, Urban Fantasy, Varför skriver jag på engelska ens, casual witchcraft, magic spells in a grimy McDonalds, men hon är skön så det är ok, mycket magi men det handlar egentligen om karaktärerna?, novellen är på svenska, och snackar om hur de ska skydda sig mot magiska varelser som är Efter Dem, will maybe translate?, öhh det är ett gäng tonåringar som sitter på en McDonalds
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordgubbe/pseuds/Jordgubbe
Summary: Elena såg på hur den finniga killen i bakom disken slött tog betalt för en Big Mac. Hur kunde folk bete sig så normalt? Insåg de inte att hela världen hade vänts upp och ner? Hur kunde det fortfarande finnas personer som brydde sig om någonting så löjligt som en dipsås, när hon själv under loppet av en dag genomgått lika många livskriser som det fanns plot holes i Supernatural?Vanessas otåliga röst avbröt hennes tankar. “Elena. Samtycker du eller samtycker du inte till att jag lägger en skyddsformel över dig? Jag kan inte om du inte säger ja”





	Randiga tårtljus och ritualer

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, original fic! Vet inte om någon läser originella verk på svenska på Ao3, men?? Kanske ska översätta till engelska, men jag vet inte hur många som läser då heller när det inte är fandom. Men men!
> 
> Jag skulle kunna ge en bakgrund till karaktärerna, men jag tror att det är mer intressant att läsa själv. Jag har ingen riktig plot upplagd för dem men jag gillar verkligen karaktärerna, så jag kanske skriver mer om dem? Idk! 
> 
> Detta är skrivet utan Beta, men min kompis kanske kan ställa upp så jag kan komma att redigera det här. Vi får se!
> 
> Disclaimer: jag har aldrig sett Supernatural, har bara hört att det finns plot holes. Om någon inte håller med eller har något annat förslag jag kan använda i stället så säg till haha

Elena såg på hur den finniga killen i bakom disken slött tog betalt för en Big Mac. Hur kunde folk bete sig så normalt? Insåg de inte att hela världen hade vänts upp och ner? Hur kunde det fortfarande finnas personer som brydde sig om någonting så löjligt som en dipsås, när hon själv under loppet av en dag genomgått lika många livskriser som det fanns plot holes i _Supernatural_? 

Vanessas otåliga röst avbröt hennes tankar. “Elena. Samtycker du eller samtycker du inte till att jag lägger en skyddsformel över dig? Jag kan inte om du inte säger ja”

“Hur funkar det där ens? Vad händer om folk inte samtycker? Verkar inte förtrollningen då eller? Och hallå, förbannelser? Måste offren samtycka för att de ska funka också? Borde inte det typ förstöra poängen lite?”

Vanessa slog sitt blonda hår över axeln. Den stora rosa stenen glittrade på hennes finger. “ _Tekniskt_ sett finns det ingenting som hindrar mig, men när man handskas med magi är det bra att följa vissa etiska riktlinjer. Annars är det lätt att förlora sig själv.”

“Okej, men var går gränsen liksom? Hur-”

“Elena, kan du snälla sluta babbla och fokusera lite? Du behöver skydd, det är stora saker vi har att göra med.” Henrik såg frustrerat på henne. Elena visste att han hade rätt, men efter allt som hade hänt under dagen borde hon väl ändå ha rätt till lite nervöst babbel? Dessutom tänkte hon inte följa några order från Henrik; hon var fortfarande sur på honom.

“Stora saker? Vadå, typ som att vara son till ett mytiskt jävla väsen? _Utan_ att tala om det för sin bästa vän?” De hade hållit ihop sedan dagis, och han berättar för en okänd häxa innan han berättar för henne? Nog för att häxan i fråga råkade vara kompis med hans pojkvän, men ändå! Det måste väl finnas någon lojalitet här i världen?

Henrik rodnade och såg skamsen ut, men Viktor avbröt honom innan han hann öppna munnen. “Han kanske inte borde ha berättat det för dig alls” 

“Viktor!” Henrik slog älvan på armen, och hans smäckra vingar (vingar!) ryckte irriterat. 

“ _Just saying_. Om hon inte kan hantera en enkel skyddsförtrollning borde du kanske inte ha blandat in henne i det här. Nu är de ute efter henne också”

Elena undrade om Viktor var så barsk naturligt, eller om det var för att motverka stereotypen. Klädd i helsvart och med tjocka nitarmband runt handlederna var han knappast vad hon föreställde sig när hon hörde ordet _älva_. Hon undrade vad Henrik såg i honom. Elena såg på Vanessa istället. _Hon_ såg mer ut som en älva. Med sitt långa blonda hår och nätta drag var hon nästan löjligt söt. Definitivt inget häxlikt. Det var nog det enda hon hade gemensamt med Viktor, kontrasten mot stereotypen. Det kanske var därför de blivit vänner. 

“Okej, jag samtycker till att inte bli mördad av fantasiväsen. Vad nu?”

Vanessa skrattade sitt pinglande skratt. “ _Förhoppningsvis_ inte bli mördad av fantasiväsen. Ha inte för höga förväntningar på mig.” Ordet _mördad_ lät fel ur hennes mun, som en cigarettfimp i en rosa cupcake. 

“ _Fan_ -tastiskt, bra, då går vi” sade Viktor otåligt, hoppade upp ur stolen och började gå med bestämda steg, Henrik och Vanessa i släptåg.

“Hallå, vad händer nu, vart ska vi?” Elena följde förvirrat efter, men Vanessa tog en näve saltpaket från disken i stället för att svara. Viktor stod vid en dörr och viftade irriterat åt dem att skynda sig. 

Dörren, visade det sig, ledde till något så mystiskt och esoteriskt som en toalett. Viktor låste dörren, ryckte loss några pappersnäsdukar och lade dem under sig innan han satte sig på det solkgula klinkerplattorna. Vant och bestämt, som om det här med att sitta på smutsiga toalettgolv var någonting han gjorde varje dag. Henrik härmade honom och satte sig bredvid, med mer tveksamma rörelser. Lite mer som en normal person brukar bete sig innan de sätter sig på golvet på en McDonalds-toalett. Vanessa rotade i sin rosa väska, och började lägga ut några torra blad i något slags mönster framför killarna. Viktor blängde på Elena, som stod tveksam i hörnet, så nära väggen hon kunde komma utan att nudda den. Elena blängde tillbaka, och var sedan demonstrativt noggrann med att lägga ut pappersnäsdukarna på golvet innan hon satte sig. 

Vanessa gick med allvarliga steg och strödde salt i en cirkel runt dem. “Vad som än händer, bryt inte cirkeln innan ritualen är slut” sade hon lågt innan hon till sist satte sig, så att de fyra också bildade en cirkel. Innanför denna hade de torra bladen fått sällskap. Några frön. Vanessas ring. Ett av Viktors nitarmband, det med en blank svart sten i. Ett randigt tårtljus. Det var knappast de grodögon och salamandertarmar Elena hade väntat sig av en magisk ritual, men lusten att kommentera dog på hennes läppar.

De egentligen så oansenliga föremålen kändes kraftigt magiska när de låg placerade så där, och luften kändes svindlande laddad. Vanessa knäppte igång en cigarettändare, och såg lugn men koncentrerad ut när hon tände ljuset och startade ritualen.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, tack för att ni läste! Hoppas ni gillade det! Jag tar gärna konstruktiv kritik, men det här är bara skrivet för skoj skull så ta det inte för seriöst.
> 
> (Och wow min "röst" känns annorlunda på svenska och engelska bara i text, man är typ en annan person lmao)


End file.
